


'Night Changes You and I'

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A Yuwin drabble inspired by One Direction's 'Night Changes' and 'You and I', where Yuta writes down the words he can't express to his beloved but will never send nor share them.





	'Night Changes You and I'

xx.05.18

It's been 6 months since the last time we spend time together, since the last time we shared a look.

I remember you and I as it was yesterday.

I remember when they all find out, when they figure it out. When they knew that it wasn't only fan service.

When they decided to make you move out in a different dorm, far from me, far from their fears.

When they decide to exclude you from the tour.

When they gave you a full schedule for the first time since you join this company, not giving you any minutes for us. Leaving fans and 127 confused. Even if they knew too...

Remember that night before your birthday ? We sneaked out of the dorm and foolishly went to a fair. The night was clear, and despite the fair bulbs we could perfectly see the starry sky.

_Red._

You wore one of these new clothes I was so jealous about.

A red turtle neck which was matching your cold cheeks.

You really impressed me with your shooting skills and won one of those giant plushies, that I still have by the way.

You wanted to try something cliché and brought me to the giant wheel.

The view was beautiful, all those humans crawling under us, the Han river was splendid. The moon was lighting up your skin making you prettier than ever, this scene is still hunting me you know? You were breathtaking.

I remember how our fingers locked together, how our breaths matched and how our lips intertwined. I miss them. I miss our kisses and hugs, our talks and sleepless nights. I miss sneaking into your bed and pretending to be cold and scared so we can sleep together.

I miss every part of you. How you put your tsundere mode on when I publicly tease you. How you were jealous when he was jokingly flirting with me. How you were hiding your clinginess through tiredness and all those things that make you so endearing.

I watched all your shows and promotion since your debut with them, you seemed happy...

I'm happy to see you more comfortable and losing up.

I miss your laugh, your smile, your cheeks, your kiss, your touch, your warmth, I miss you.

I miss you here. But you are happy there.

I wanted to fight for you, I wanted you to fight for you, I'm sorry I couldn't fight for the one I loved, whom I still love, to be honest.

I'm sorry I didn't have the lungs for it.

You probably forgot to miss me at this point, but I will never. Because I know that we will get back together, whether it is here or in another lifetime.

_Once in a lifetime._

'Once in a lifetime' you told me when you kiss and hugged me one last time.

'Once in a lifetime' I told you when we had our last first kiss.

In one night everything changed but it will never change, me and you.

中本悠太

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you weren't expecting anything from it and that you liked it anyway.  
For a first post on AO3 I'm kinda of proud of it,,  
I don't have any accounts to promote but some reviews are always nice to read, thank you ♡


End file.
